


[Podfic] Estevez and the Acceptable, Tolerable, Not Too Bad, Okay Continued Living Existence

by ofjustimagine



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, turning denial into fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 17:05, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Seconds before he’s about to stand to leave, his phone pings. There’s text from a number he doesn’t recognize.estevezi hope this is ur numberWho is this?who are you firstis this estevezdetective estevezi never got your first nameis it detectiveheyare youignoringthesetextsHEYTHIS IS LYDIAFor real?-Wherein Ex-Detective Joel Estevez does not die.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Estevez and the Acceptable, Tolerable, Not Too Bad, Okay Continued Living Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Estevez and the Acceptable, Tolerable, Not Too Bad, Okay Continued Living Existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074332) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



  
  
Download mp3  
Download m4a  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Because while I was binging the show, this was the fic that I needed, and lo and behold, somebody had already written it! Thanks to reptilianraven for the blanket permission for transformative works. Phone noises are “When” and “Me Too!” from notificationsounds.com under Creative Commons. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Read Loudly.


End file.
